


The New House

by cmrunicorn



Category: Halloween - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmrunicorn/pseuds/cmrunicorn





	The New House

Everyone knows the family that just moved in, the young married couple and their infant daughter, June.  The only problem about them is that they moved into the "new" house.  This house is not actually new, it is one of the oldest in the neighborhood built 150 years ago.  The problem with this house is that there are no records of anybody owning it.

Months turned to years without as much as a dead light bulb in the new house.  June soon learned to walk and talk just like every other baby in the neighborhood.  But it was not until she was seven until they called the police.  There were claims of June's bedroom door being bolted shut.  Dead silence inside and a watery red liquid leaking out of the bottom of the door.  The police knocked down the door to reveal an empty room except for the strange liquid.  The most odd thing about the room besides liquid, was the closet was missing.  The door was not there and there was just a freshly painted wall.

There is a house in the neighborhood known as the "new" house.  This new house is not actually new, but one of the oldest in the neighborhood.  Everyone calls it the new house because there are no records of anyone ever living in it.


End file.
